


My drug is my baby I'll be using for the rest of my life

by petrichor_apothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Other, Patrick Brewer is a Button, Sebastian Raine is evil, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary
Summary: What would've happened if David had met Patrick in New York while the Roses still had their money and David was still recovering from his relationship with Sebastian? This is one of my first multi-chapter fics so I'm crossing my fingers!
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Sebastien Raine/David Rose
Kudos: 20





	My drug is my baby I'll be using for the rest of my life

A long wisp of smoke curled around David’s head as he took another drag of the joint. He looked ethereal, the blue and purple lights of the club highlighting his sharp features. A leather jacket was draped around his shoulders, his dark waves were styled into a perfect coif. He was there to impress that night. It had been a year since he’d broken up with Sebastian and he had been hurt badly by the separation. He needed something stronger than weed. He needed something stronger than the alcohol in the local bar. He needed someone who’d actually appreciate him for him. Or at least appreciate his body a little bit more. He’d hooked up with a couple people over the last couple weeks but they were hookups. Nothing more than a one night stand. Tonight he was looking for someone who was willing to stay with him for longer than a week.

He took another drag from the joint and dropped it on the floor, tapping it out with his shoe. He was getting tired and it was already...midnight? He grabbed a shot from a tray one of the waiters was carrying and downed it. As he was heading out a shorter man bumped into him, knocking the glass out of his hand. The glass shattered as it hit the ground.

“Shit, sorry!” The shorter man said as he started to pick up the glass with the napkin he had in his hand.

“It’s, it’s fine.” David grimaced as he picked up a piece of glass and threw it in a corner of the room.

“Here, sorry about the glass.” The shorter man shoved a couple dollars into David’s hand.

“Umm, it’s fine actually.” David handed it back to the man. He hadn’t gotten to have a proper look at him before now. In the stark blue light of the club the colors were a bit off but he could tell that he had large eyes. Eyes you could get lost in. Eyes that would grow large with lust and desire if David ever had a night with him.

“Hey, do you wanna, um come back to my apartment tonight.” David said, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. Patrick stared at him with an astonished look plastered on his face.

“You don’t have to-you know what it’s fine I-” David was cut off by Patrick smiling and nodding.

“Yeah sure.”

“Okay.” David said, a little breathy.  _ Shit, he sounded helpless now.  _ After throwing out most of the broken glass they walked out together.

“Um, we never actually told each other our names. I’m Patrick.”

“David.” They shook hands awkwardly.

“Um, wait are you David Rose. Like the famous art gallerist.” Patrick gawked.

“Yes, I am.” David said, straightening his back.

“I went to one of your shows. Really, um, different.” Patrick said quietly. David huffed. After finding his car he pulled the door open for Patrick.

“Thank you.” 

“Of course.” David nodded and got in on the other side. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket before he turned on his engine. They drove quickly down the road, keeping it light and casual. They talked about David’s art gallery of course and a little bit about Patrick earning his degree as a business major. It wasn’t much but it was enough to go off of; that if Patrick liked tonight David would want to do it again.

~~~~

After parking in the parking lot, they went inside. David’s apartment was minimalistic as you would expect. Everything looked precise and pristine. Everything was in place and in order. Patrick could tell he didn’t clean himself but he could definitely tell David had decorated it all by himself. From what Patrick knew about David Rose everything in his apartment was sharp and clean, just like him. David took both of their coats and hung them on the asymmetrical, black coat hanger that sat by the door. David motioned for Patrick to sit on the gray sofa. A glint of silver caught Patrick’s eye as David moved his hands around as he spoke.

“I don’t have anything in the fridge if that’s alright. I don’t usually have guests like this.” David said. David had had guests, but as soon as they had gotten into David’s apartment they’d stripped David bare without any hesitation. 

“Do you want some whiskey or…” David said, plopping down beside Patrick on the sofa. Patrick shrugged.

“So what do you want to do because we can’t just sit here all-” David was cut off by Patrick’s lips colliding against his. He whimpered as Patrick put pressure on his thigh as he leaned in closer.

"I've never done this with uh, uh guy-" Patrick said as David started making his way down Patrick's neck. 

"Well, I'm a very generous person." David said through gasps as Patrick brought his hand up to tug at the hair on the top of David's head. Patrick groaned loudly, feeling David's hand creep down his thigh. As soon as David got his hand on Patrick's erection Patrick bucked up into his hand.

"Eager aren't we." David teased, biting Patrick's earlobe. Patrick nodded frantically in response. David started to squeeze his hand every time Patrick bucked forward. Patrick had never done this before, having sex with a man. It was the best sex he'd ever had and they hadn't even really started yet.

~~~~

David woke up with an arm across his chest and a leg hooked between his. He looked down and saw Patrick. He hadn't left. It looked like he hadn't even tried to move. He moved his arm, being careful not to jostle the man that was wrapped around him. Patrick hummed and snuggled closer.

"Um…" David said. Quickly getting off the bed he made his way to the bathroom. He noticed the dried cum on his chest and grimaced in disgust.  _ They really had fun last night didn't they.  _ He barely remembered what had even happened last night, between the drinks and the hard sex he was clueless. He cleaned up his stomach, discarded the dirty boxer briefs and exchanged them for some clean, crisp black ones. After doing half of his skin routine he came back into the room, surprised to find Patrick sitting awake, checking his phone.

"Hey." David said, sliding on his sweater from the previous night.

"Hey." Patrick said, looking up from his phone and smiling.

"If you want to go take a shower you can. The bathroom's just over there. Oh, and towels are in the closet." David said, pointing to the left.

"Thanks." Patrick said, setting down his phone on David's side table and getting out of bed carefully.  _ Ok, so he definitely bottomed last night.  _ Patrick limped slightly as he walked over to the closest to retrieve a towel. As soon as he heard Patrick turn on the water he started to get dressed. He styled his hair into something doable and slid on his silver Cartier rings. The last time his mother had visited she had gifted them to him. He missed his family. Especially his sister. She hadn't texted him in a month which was unusual. He picked up his phone from the coffee table and checked his notifications.  _ Spam, spam, gossip, spam...oh shit.  _ He clicked the article.

**_David Rose Exposed in Explicit Photos by Celebrity Photographer Sebastian Raine._ **

He felt his chest tighten. He felt his eyes tingle at the edges. He dropped his phone and covered his face with his hands. The cold of his rings stung his cheeks.

_ How could this happen? He had been so careful. _

He could feel himself start to hyperventilate. He needed to run. He needed to hide. He needed to never go out in public, that's what he needed. 

"David?" Patrick's voice broke through the deafening silence.

"Um, yeah sorry, you can l-leave." David said trembling.

"Are you okay?" Patrick's hand was warm from the shower. It felt comforting. He focused on Patrick's warm, grounding hand.

"Can you just-just come here." 

Patrick was still in his towel but he nonetheless came over and wrapped David up in an embrace.

~~~~

After getting a drink of water David had finally calmed down enough to tell Patrick what had happened. Patrick's hand remained on David's back the entire time.

"I'm truly sorry." Patrick said softly. David shook his head and huffed.

"It doesn't really matter. He's already ruined every aspect of my life, so." David said, his voice shaking with anger and also sadness. He had trusted Sebastian at first. He had thought it would be okay and he wouldn't cheat and he wouldn't expose their very obviously wrong relationship out into the world for everyone to see. To say the least he was furious and he wasn't about to let Patrick get involved in this. They had only met yesterday and he didn't want a normal person getting caught up in all of his bullshit.

"Look you should probably go. I don't want you getting involved in this," he said waving his hands around in panic, " it's not worth it. I'm not worth it, okay?" 

Patrick stared at him blankly.

"David, I left my number on your bedside table." Patrick said quietly after a couple seconds of silence. "Just in case." He got up and retrieved his belongings before leaving the apartment in a swift fashion. After Patrick had closed the door David let out a shuddering breath.

_ No, don't cry. This is your fault. You let him do this to you. _

He dropped his head into his hands and tried to control his breathing. Picking up the small piece of paper that was left on the bedside table felt like lifting a weight. It was written on the back of a receipt, which was dated from a couple months ago. He wanted to tell Patrick. He wanted his help. Alexis never answered and his parents could care less about his relationships. He debated on whether to dial the number on the torn receipt. Instead of dumping all his issues on a phone call he decided to text him. He grabbed his phone and typed in the number before texting a simple "Hey, it's David."

Maybe it would be better. Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I might upload every couple of days because it takes a while to write each individual chapter so if you liked this, stay tuned. Also can I just say, I am extremely excited for Dan hosting SNL tonight!!  
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed!  
> Let me know if you have any suggestions  
> Have a good day/night <33


End file.
